Blood driven
by xxsunnyrainxx
Summary: You can never trust those who are closest to you.


blood driven

*for andrea,my bestie even tho we haven't talked in a long time I hope you enjoy this like terribly sorry I couldn't do one of elfin lied but with school finishing and having to do extra work because I graduate in may of next year and the fact that lifes been so hectic 0.0 cuz I finished school Thursday,and had a church class Thursday night then on Friday I went to the mall with zynell,then on Saturday to Sunday I had to attent my friend andreas sleepover and Monday my mom dragged me to the mall and yesterday I spent the day making Christmas ornaments and decorations plus my aunts here from spain and I hardly get to see her.I don't want to seem like im making excuses tho so I hope you know that the moment I do finish watching elfin lied(im by epi 3 and im afraid I wont be able to finish the series in time to write you something for tomorrow) ill deffo write a fanfic for chu =D I hope you like this bleach fanfic as a last resort and I hope you know I wish you and your family a merry Christmas!

Okay so I wrote this for my friend andrea and decided to upload it is a Christmas present for her and I hope people who read this will also like Christmas and a happy new year!

* * *

_**Rukia stared out the window of her newly furbished eyes blood thoughts of last night kept bouncing back in her mind and she couldn't seem to forget she gripped her coffe cup she suddenly heard the door knock.**_

_Rukia was walking down the streets of Japan as she had just gotten off of work and was making her way down the street to meet a very special man in her Momo had given her the message Rukia was just ecstatic and coulnt wait for 8'oclock to come it finally did she practically jumped out of her chair and walked as fast as it was virtually possible in heels out of her brothers corporation and into downtown._

_As she walked inside the little coffee shop they had decided to meet Rukia spotted the orange hair in one of the tables closest to the back raised her hand and greeted Ichigo as she went and sat down in the seat infront of him._

_As the couple sat down and enjoyed their nice refreshments a pair of brown orbs watched them from outside the coffee deep in the bushes the angelic figure stood there waiting,thinking,patiently soon Ichigo would forget this bitch and focuse only on her,thought the mysterious figure._

_Rukia and Ichigo had just about wrapped up,as they were being hurried out the door of the caffe shop by their waiter who kept telling them that it was time to close and kept insisting that would not be happy if they stayed open later than the couple strode down the shoreline they encountered what would maybe seem the best scenery they could ever hope moon,the beautiful full moon,gleaming over them,the waves just the right only happy couple in the beach at 12pm….with one extra companion in the distance._

_As the night extended more and more Rukia couldn't help but get the feeling they were being watched,but she would not get her judgement get the better of mustered up all the courage she could and kept walking along the asked Ichigo for just one second as she made a dash for her purse which she had left at the very beginning of the beach,suddenly feeling a sense of dread,and not wanting her personal items to get stolen had already had that lecture once with Renji and it did not go well._

_At 1am Rukia ran as fast as she could for her purse._

_At 1am a hooded figure made her way out the bushes._

_At 1:15 Rukia made her way back to where she and Ichigo had been and found noone._

_At 1:20am Rukia started searching._

_At 1:45am Rukia went to the police._

_At 3am Rukia was told her boyfriend had gone missing._

_**Rukia did not know what to do chest heaved as she got up from her chair and made her way to the opened the door not caring who it suddenly gasped as her guest had a piece of Ichigos clothing from yesterday night filthy with blood.**_

"_**W-w-what are you doing?"**_

_**Her visitor approached her closer and closer her long hair swooping behind her the piece of clothing in one hand and a bloody knife in the other the assailant made her way inside the Rukia got a better look at who was standing infront of her,she could barely get the words out of her mouth.**_

"_**W-why?"**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**ORIHIME TELL ME WHY?"**_

"_**what can I say?-orihime licked her lips- I was blood driven"**_

At the other side of town Renji wondered why Rukia wouldn't answer his the news reporter was casting a report on the missing Ichigo Kurosaki and a picture of an all too familiar orange-haired girl popped up and was reported to be missing as well since yesterday night.

* * *

Well that's it.I hope you liked it.I love chu andrea merry Christmas!


End file.
